


Authority

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Caning, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14141443#t14141443)

Oliver humours him, Percy knows. He enjoys the pain well enough, you can’t fake that sort of thing, but the rest is entirely for Percy’s benefit.

Percy doesn’t mind. He’s quite happy to take all that Oliver is willing to give. He knows it’s probably unhealthy, this need for control, respect, authority, but he can’t seem to help it. To Percy, it’s as essential as eating or breathing. And unlike his family, unlike the other students, Oliver is willing to deliver.

As the cane comes down, Oliver always begs so beautifully, the title leaving his lips so easily.

“Please, Sir.”


End file.
